Lion on the road
by Nana Granger
Summary: Le soir de Noël et rien ne peut être pire. A la réception d’une nouvelle qui n’est pas faite pour améliorer les choses, Poudlard, la magie, les livres, les études, ses amis, tout cela n’est plus du monde d’Hermione. Mais comme la mort de ses parents n’éta


25/12 : Et oui, c'est Nana qui revient avec une fic qui lui trotte dans la tête depuis trop longtemps Attention, c'est assez noir comme histoire et un couple d'une bizarreté incroyable va se former XD

Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling bouhouhouhou, je ne fais que les emprunter. J'introduirai un nouveau personnage uniquement de ma création, prenez garde, copyright

Remerciements : A Axoonette chérie qui m'a aidée à trouver le titre correspondant parfaitement à la fic waiiis

Dédicace : A ma Lilyep adorée, elle est pour toi cette fic!

Voilà c'est tout pour le moment alors bonne lecture! Et Noyeux Joël à touuuuuus!!

* * *

**Chapitre 1**  
La fugue

« _Le pas titubant, elle avançait en direction du château. Trempée de la tête aux os, elle sentait la fatigue la gagner très rapidement. Une marche, deux marches, trois marches … il fallait faire vite. Sa main frôla la poignée de la porte de la Grande Salle …_ »

_  
Vendredi 25 décembre 1997_

- Oh, merci Ron !

Ginny sauta dans les bras de son frère sous les éclats de rire de tous. Devant le grand sapin de la salle commune des Gryffondor, les Weasley et Harry échangeaient gaiement leurs cadeaux. Un moment si heureux … pas pour Hermione Granger, c'en était le cas de le dire. Si Ron n'avait pas débuté ce sujet de conversation, on aurait presque cru que cette jeune fille n'existait pas dans le joli portrait que formaient tous ces Gryffondor.

- Elle est où, Hermione ? dit Ron à voix basse.  
- Dans son dortoir sûrement, répondit Harry en haussant des épaules. Allez Ron, ne parle pas de ça, on est en train de partager un joyeux moment ! Relaxe-toi et …

Il se tut aussitôt lorsqu'il entendit une porte claquer. Il lança un regard gêné à son meilleur ami qui semblait avoir exactement la même expression que lui.

Hermione s'adossa contre la porte verouillée de son dortoir, les yeux gonflés par toutes les larmes qu'elle avait déversées. Ses amis la détestaient tellement ? Pour une chose qu'elle n'avait même pas faite exprès ? C'était vraiment impensable. Bien entendu, cet acte venant de sa part était une faute qu'Hermione n'aurait jamais songé à faire, mais la colère de Harry et Ron semblait dépasser tout ce qu'elle imaginait. Ils avaient même renvoyé ses paquets cadeaux.

Il y avait à peine deux jours, elle avait embrassé Malefoy. Malefoy, cette chose dégoûtante qui était plus fière que jamais d'être préfet-en-chef de Poudlard, plus fière que jamais d'être un sang-pur. Et elle l'avait embrassé, sur les lèvres. Elle ne s'en souvenait plus très bien, sa vue était brouillée, une voix en elle lui disait : « Embrasse-le. Tu sais que tu le veux. Tu sais que tu veux toucher ses beaux cheveux blonds platine. Embrasse-le. Retourne-le et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tu peux le faire. Tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux. » Et la phrase continuait et continuait ainsi. Alors, elle l'avait fait. Devant tout le monde. Et c'était seulement maintenant qu'elle comprenait que Malefoy avait dû utiliser un puissant sortilège ou une puissante potion pour lui mettre de telles pensées en tête, pour qu'elle se fasse ridiculiser devant tout le monde et que cela paraisse naturel, mais surtout pour la faire perdre ses amis. Et il avait atteint son goal.

Hermione ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal. Personne ne voulait la croire lorsqu'elle disait qu'elle était possédée ou qu'on avait utilisé un sortilège contre elle, tous les Gryffondor suivis par les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle répugnaient son acte, pensant qu'Hermione était capable de réfléchir un peu plus clairement avant d'embrasser qui que ce soit en public, et les Serpentard se moquaient d'elle à chaque fois qu'elle passait devant eux. Et par-dessus tout, Harry et Ron ne semblaient pas la croire non plus, bien qu'elle fût leur amie.

Recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle sanglotait, les paquets cadeaux de Harry et Ron serrés contre elle. Elle voulait disparaître à tout jamais. Fuguer, reprendre sa vie autre part. Mais non, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle avait une vie merveilleuse ici. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, était de renverser le temps, revenir pour réparer son erreur stupide et pouvoir prouver que tout n'était qu'un coup monté par Malefoy. Mais comment faire ? Même si elle y arrivait, elle violerait sans aucun doute de nombreuses lois très importantes dans le monde des sorciers. Cela ne servait à rien d'insister. Peut-être qu'après tout, comme Malefoy le disait si souvent, elle n'était qu'une sang-de-bourbe, une moins que rien …

En espérant d'entendre un peu plus de leur conversation « gaie », elle renifla bruyamment et colla son oreille contre la porte. Elle percevait quelques éclats de rire. Ils riaient ? S'en fichaient-ils de leur amie ? N'était-elle plus qu'une simple fille qui avait commis une sale bêtise ? Ses pleurs redoublèrent. Faible et fébrile, elle rampa vers son lit à quatre pattes et s'enroula dans sa couverture, plus triste que jamais. Elle espérait de se réveiller dans un monde différent, ou tout simplement ne plus jamais se réveiller …

Elle courait dans une longue allée. Il faisait tout noir, seul un point d'une luminosité incroyable, tel qu'uen étoile dans les profondeurs de la nuit. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle rejoigne ce point. Cette lumière, qui semblait si belle, si … si …

- _Alohomora !_

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit brusquement. Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, les yeux mi-ouverts, toujours gonflés. Le directeur apparut sur le seuil de la porte, une expression d'anxiété profonde et … oui … de tristesse.

- Hermione ! s'exclamèrent Harry et Ron à la vue de leur amie qui ressemblait plus à une patiente atteinte d'une maladie incurable à Sainte-Mangouste.  
- Messieurs Potter et Weasley je vous conseillerais fortement de retourner dans la Grande Salle si vous ne voulez pas recevoir une retenue immédiatement après le traîtement que vous avez infligé à Miss Granger, trancha Dumbledore, le regard perçant.

Sur une fraction de seconde, les deux jeunes hommes ne semblaient pas vraiment comprendre les paroles du vieil homme. Mais le regard que lançaient ses yeux suffit à leur faire déguerpir rapidement.

Hermione essaya de se remémorer de ce rêve. Cette lumière si éblouissante, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle savait qu'elle était en train de mourir, juste avant que Dumbledore ne vienne la réveiller. Elle avait ce étrange sourire aux lèvres, un sourire de plaisir. Et pourtant, elle était reconnaissante envers Dumbledore pour l'avoir réveillée brusquement. Son temps n'était pas encore venu.

Le directeur entra dans le dortoir où, en un coup de baguette, il nettoya la chambre des impuretés d'Hermione qui avait renvoyé tous les elfes de maison venant désespérément nettoyer son dortoir. Dumbledore s'approcha d'elle. Hermione semblait pouvoir entendre chacun de ses pas très nettement. Il y avait une ambiance très lourde.

- Pompom, entrez je vous en prie.

L'infirmière se hâta dans la chambre, une trousse médicale à la main. Elle se précipita sur Hermione et vérifia son pouls. Il était trop faible.

- Elle est en était d'hypothermie, dit Mrs Pomfresh avec colère. Il faudra la ramener à l'infirmerie.  
- Que se passe-t-il ? s'exclama Hermione.

Mais au simple fait de parler, elle sentit son corps se raidir. Elle était terriblement faible. Sa vue se brouilla. Elle essaya de parler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle vit Dumbledore et Pomfresh s'échanger des paroles, lui serrer la main. Elle se sentait trop faible … Ses paupières devinrent lourdes. Elle tomba mollement sur le lit, inerte et inconsciente.

Le rêve lui revint. Mais elle devait refaire le chemin depuis le début. La lumière n'était qu'un petit faisceau peu visible, comme une étoile très, très lointaine, comme la vue de Pluton sur Terre. Oui, oui, elle devait tout refaire. Mais peu lui importait. Elle savait qu'elle y arriverait cette fois-ci. Elle sentait de l'air s'engouffrer dans ses vêtements, sur sa peau. De l'air ?

- Hermione ?  
- Non … murmura celle-ci, les yeux crispés de tristesse.  
- Restez allongée, j'appelle Pompom.

Elle eut du mal à rouvrir les yeux. C'était la deuxième fois qu'on la réveillait durant ce rêve. Toute la pièce était blanche. Elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie.  
Mme Pomfresh arriva, mi-courant, mi-marchant. Elle examina tout d'abord le pouls d'Hermione : il était stable. Elle sortit aussitôt de la pièce et revint rapidement avec une fiole contenant un liquide d'une couleur bleuâtre.

- Ce liquide vous permettera de récupérer votre énergie, expliqua-t-elle à la jeune fille.

Hermione le saisit et but son entièreté. Il y avait dans cette fiole un goût sucré, délicieux … elle se redressa instantanément, sentant une pulsion d'énergie dans ses veines.

- Je vais vous laisser seuls à présent, dit-elle poliment en sortant.

Hermione aurait presque pu sourire, mais le regard si intense et pénétrant du directeur la fit oublier cette idée. Il s'avança lentement vers la jeune fille, fit apparaître une chaise à côté d'elle et s'y installa. Il semblait prendre tout son temps. Après un instant de réflexion, il retira ses lunettes et les déposa sur la table de chevet.

- Professeur Dumbledore, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Hermione, l'air inquiète.

Le directeur mit un certain temps à trouver ses mots.

- Miss Granger, dit-il, je vais tout d'abord vous demander de rester calme et de m'écouter très sérieusement.

Hermione déglutit. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait le directeur aussi sérieux. Son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement. Pourquoi mettait-il tellement de temps à lui dire ce qui se passait ?

- Miss Granger, reprit-il, je dois vous informer de la gravité du problème. Hier soir … (il hésita un instant) s'est produit un événement grave.  
- Oh non, il ne s'agit pas tout de même d'une attaque de Voldemort ? s'exclama Hermione. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec …

Elle se tut soudainement. Une seule fraction de seconde dans le temps lui permit de comprendre ce que Dumbledore allait lui dire. Tout d'un coup, elle désirait retrouner dans son rêve. Courir vers la lumière. Elle demeura pétrifiée sur place, son regard se noyant dans celui de Dumbledore, évoquant une tristesse qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvée auparavant.

- Je … je ne désirais pas vous l'apprendre de cette façon-là.

Hermione ne parlait toujours pas. Harry et Ron la détestaient. Elle avait failli mourir. Harry et Ron la détestaient. Ses parents étaient morts. Qu'avait-elle à perdre ? Rien. Il n'y avait plus rien dans ce vaste passé de moqueries et méchancetés dont le seul réconfort semblait être ses amis et sa famille. Alors rien ne l'empêchait de mourir. Et pourtant, était-ce vraiment son temps ?

- Si vous voulez, je vais demander à Pompom de vous administrer une potion de sommeil sans rêves et je vous dispenserez de cours jusqu'à ce que vous irez mieux.

Dumbledore se leva et partit chercher Mme Pomfresh. Hermione ne disait rien. Elle ne savait rien dire. Que devait-elle faire à présent ? Se rendrait-elle compte que la perte de ses parents lui arracherait une des plus grandes parties de ses souvenirs, de son cœur, de sa vie ? Pourquoi bon rester à Poudlard s'il ne lui restait plus rien ?  
Mme Pomfresh déposa en silence la bouteille de sommeil sans rêves et sortit rapidement. Hermione l'empoigna. Allait-elle vraiment la boire ? En valait-ce vraiment la peine ? Et puis après tout, que valait donc la peine d'être fait ou regardé ou dans ce cas-ci bu dans la vie ? Pourquoi toutes ces questions étranges commençaient à envahir l'esprit d'Hermione ?  
Soudain une pensée lui vint à l'esprit. Non, ce n'était pas une pensée, c'était une idée. Non, même pas, c'était une solution. Le plus silencieusement possible, elle descendit de son lit. Elle allait sortir discrètement de sa chambre lorsqu'elle fit un pas en arrière. Si elle s'enfuyait maintenant, cela voulait dire au revoir Poudlard, au revoir les études, au revoir la magie. « _Harry et Ron n'ont pas voulu me croire. Ils ne me considèrent plus comme leur amie, à quoi bon rester ?_ » pensa-t-elle les poings serrés. Elle dévissa le capuchon de la fiole de la potion violette et déversa à peu près le contenu d'un verre sous son oreillé. Elle s'arrangea également de créer une sorte de mannequin qui prendrait sa place sous la couette.  
C'est alors avec un cape sur le dos et un sac à la main qu'elle s'enfuit de Poudlard, sous la pluie et les étoiles, n'emmenant avec elle que des provisions et par précaution sa baguette magique. C'était un nouveau départ et un trait sur le passé. La fleur s'était évanouie, il ne restait plus rien de l'ancienne Hermione. Était-ce vrai ?


End file.
